Beleive none of what you see
by Noncomment
Summary: Davis & Willis want Kari who's married. Ken wants 2 marry Yolei, but so does someone else. What 'r' Willis and Michael hiding? What does the Genii have against Tai? Y is the darkness after the strongest? 1 Drama of a life time, while danger lurks. Takari
1. some of what they say

Believe none of what you see

**Chapter One**

"Trust me Ken, she'll say yes", Worromon argued. "But what if she say's no?" Ken complained flopping onto the ground, the soft green grass cushioning his fall. "Why would she want to marry me?" "Because she loves you", insisted the insect like digimon. "Why else would she go out with you?" "I don't know", continued Ken, "and I don't know if she'll marry me either!"

"Duck", warned his digimon immediately hiding behind the rather large rock they were sitting against. Tai and Sora passed by holding hands, as it was all the digidestined were posed to meet in the digiworld and at this point all were killing time waiting for Gennai. "Interesting", Worromon concluded observing Tai and Sora. "Were are their kids"

"Trust me Sora, they're perfectly safe with Yolei's sister", Tai said drawing Sora closer to him. "Yeah," Sora sighed "But she doesn't know them". "Why would she need to know them", the twenty six years old, professional soccer champion and part time soccer coach asked. His wife paused, "Tai, they act like you, who wouldn't worry". "Me", Tai said with emphasis. Sora giggled, "Only you Tai". Sora looked into her husbands warm eyes and smiled. He leaned down and gently bushed his lips against hers, then deepened it down into a kiss. "Tai, does Kari kiss with her eyes open or closed?" Davis asked breaking Tai's kiss. "You know there were day's I'd just beat the…..." Tai growled.

"Bye," Davis said quickly it sounded almost mocking, but Tai chose to ignore it. He didn't think Davis wanted to hear what he had to say anyway. 

"So, uh, how you doing", Davis said to her. She could feel his eyes on her, pinning over every inch of her skin. She shuddered. "Are you clod?" He asked, she could hear the worry in his voice. "Uhh," She didn't want to make it look like she had feelings for him, just incase he still liked her as more than a friend. But she highly doubted that, Davis was now very handsome, he probably had a girlfriend somewhere. "Cold?," He reminded her softly as well as gently touching her arm, she flinched. "Right, cold, oh, it was just the breeze, nothing to worry about", she smiled. "Well, how have you been doing?" Stupid question she knew, but what else could she say.

"Me!" Davis replied, "I'm fine, but I've been thinking about you for some time now".

"Oh that's nice Davis, I've been thinking about you to".

Before she had a chance to say another word she felt soft lips on hers.

Kari immediately broke the kiss and shoved Davis away from her. "Davis", she hissed, hoping no one saw the kiss. "What are you doing, you know I'm married"! "That doesn't change the way I feel about you though", he said calmly in a seductive voice. He took a step towards her and reached out to put him arms around her waste. "Davis"! She hissed taking another step back. "Leave me alone, I'm HAPPILY married and we both know that as well as we both know we wouldn't want him to find out about that kiss". "Well I just wanted to let you know when he fucks up, I may not always be here," Davis paused then added, "and YOU are welcomed to eat at my restaurant any time you wish". Kari gave Davis an evil look filled with rage and buried anger, she briefly though of slapping him before she turned around and went to look for her brother. 

"Hey Yolei", Davis greeted approaching her.

"I saw that", she whispered.

Davis smirked, "really, so how are you and Ken doing?"

"Me and Ken are fine," Yolei said, "but that's not the point, why can't you leave Kari alone, she's already in love with someone else, _end of discussion" _

"I know she loves me", Davis stated with confidence, "she just doesn't know it yet. She's being deceived. I bet he isn't even here right now. Suppose something happened to her?" 

"She's strong enough to fight it herself, and her brother is here". 

"Her brother is occupied", Davis said glancing at Sora.

"Well if that time does come she has all her friend's right here".

"Kari is mine, I don't know when you all are going to wake up and see that".

"Davis don't you see, like Sora said, their destined to be together and even if they weren't I doubt that would change anything".

"Really", Davis said sarcastically "so tell me about Michael, you sure he's just your friend?"

"I'm with Ken now", Yolei said heatedly. "You can forget that even happening".

"Forget what happening Yolei, should I tell Ken theirs something going on between you and Michael?" 

"There's nothing going on Davis". Yolei hissed.

"And how will Ken know that if I tell him other wise".

"Leave me alone Davis", Yolei stated angrily.

"You stay out of my business and I stay out of yours"! Davis compromised.  

"I'm not so sure I can do that if it means compromising my best friend's happiness". 

"Well you can always hook up with Michael" Davis pointed back.

"Who could hook up with Michael?" a gentle tenor broke in. Kens eye's shifted between Davis and Yolei and then finally rested on Yolei. 

It was quite a conversation carrying on between the intellectually advanced, although this term was used not to make themselves seem smarter or better than anybody else, it was also meant to set those apart whose academics was a key part of their character. It was true not all those who could be included in this conversation were there, but it was safe to say a majority of them were.

"If speed equals distance over time my calculations would show, since the approximate location of Gennai's house is in a lake that would take Gennai ten minutes from this point in time to reach here," the computer technician reasoned briefly, then confirmed his results on the computer.

"How can that be if everything is just a state of mind, would not his body clock or a sixth sense influence his decision on when he doesn't come here and when he does?" 

"So if everything is how you claim it is then how do you explain love?" Joe responded to Cody's statement.

"Love?" Izzy twitched then threw a quick glance in Kari's direction. Cody however, did not miss this.

"Love! Why Joe, do you have a secret crush on someone you haven't told us about." Cody asked.

"Oh you mean Mika?"

"Yeah Mika," Cody prodded, "tell us about her?"

 "Well", Joe started, "she has eyes like Mimi's, their beautiful and gentle like Mimi's too. Her hair is chestnut- chocolate brown with dirty blond streaks…kind of like Mimi's. When she smiles she has a dimple on her right cheek, you know Mimi has a dimple on her left cheek when she smiles. She's so sincere…"

"Who", Cody mumbled just loud enough so Joe could hear, "Mika or Mimi?"

Joe blushed and looked away.

"Like her don't you?" Cody asked with a certain edge in his voice that Joe had no doubt who he was referring to.

Joe didn't have to say anything so knowing this Joe said nothing.

"I know how you feel!" Izzy said in a solemn voice before turning away.

"…. and that one looks like the sun, like your eyes. The sun controls the emotions of the skies".   

 "Really Matt", Mimi whispered while looking at the clouds with her husband.

"Hey Matt", Jun shouted interrupting whatever Matt was going to say to his wife. 

"I haven't seen you in a little while", Jun said as she got closer. "How have you been?" 

"I'm O.K.". Matt answered casually. Jun has changed in the last couple of years. Instead of keeping that boy theme inline with her personality she changed into more of a lady. Jun grew her hair hip length and left it out and wore clothes that suggested they were suggestive. Even Matt had to admit, Jun had turn out to be a rather beautiful young woman. He didn't realize that Jun was clinging on to him till he finished his train of thought.   

"So now I am a full time accountant and…" Jun continued.

Matt snuck his arm around Mimi's waist incase she was feeling uncomfortable and also to show something else as well.

 Jun glanced over at Matt and Mimi, sighed and took her arm slowly away from Matt, Matt would be hers one day and not that rich snobby stuck up girls. All she needed was patience.

"There's Michael", Mimi suddenly squealed. You won't mind if I go and say hi to him, right Matt?" She asked sweetly.

"Just talk to Jun, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about". When said that Mimi skipped away.

"Where's T.k.?" Jun asked innocently. 

"Oh, he said he had things to do and is coming a little bit late" 

"Oh, so I guess it's just you and me". Jun said to Matt, clinging on to his arm as soon as Mimi left. Matt personally did not like the way that sounded or the way he assumed this was going.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time"; Mimi said hugging Michael, then hugging Willis. 

"We miss you too Mimi," they both said together. Both had grown through out the years, now taller and muscular. Strangely enough there was a strong resemblance between the two, but Mimi chose to ignore it.

"So how is everyone else"? Willis asked casually.

 "Oh, there fine".

"So, how is Yolei?", Michael asked specifically.

"And Kari?", Willis added quickly. 

"Umm", Mimi said slowly," their fine".

"That's good", they both answered after each other seemingly now disinterested in anything else. 

Strange, Mimi noticed, the way they made eye contact and their body actions were suggesting they had something to hide.

When they said they were going to find Kari and Yolei and asked her if she wanted to come along Mimi knew they were hiding something. And that was something she was going to find out.     


	2. none of what you hear

Believe None of What You See II

_Digimon is simply not mine!_

"Who could go out with Michael?" Ken asked again, burrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well I, um", Yolei said, the stuttering was bad and it wasn't like Davis smirking was making it any better.

Kens eyes felt like they were drilling into her, swirling her into their onyx depths. And he was cute when he was confused.

"Yolei?" Ken asked.

She shook herself out of it. "Um, who right? Well we were talking about –".

"Yolei", Kari suddenly quietly shouted popping up from nowhere. Nowhere in particular. She gave Yolei a quick little hug. 

"I was going to talk to Tai when I saw you", Kari explained, twirling a lock of her brown hair around her finger. 

Hearing some one purposely cough she looked around and flinched when she saw Davis. Kari berated herself; she should have recognized his voice.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything", Kari said quietly and apologetically glancing between Ken and Yolei. She avoided looking at Davis for any reason.

"Oh no, not at all", Yolei said smiling.

"Good. Ken can I borrow Yolei for a sec".

Kari didn't wait for Ken to say anything before she pulled Yolei off. All the while Yolei sighed in relief. All Ken needed to do was to forget they were even talking about Michael.

Ken was silent as they left. Kari's Behavior, for lack of time to think of a better word was, well odd. And it was odd at the least. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave it a bit more thought. It maybe could be Davis. It certainly did seem like it. Ken glanced at his best friend who was standing beside him. '_Why would Kari flinch_'? He looked at Davis again. '_Maybe I should warn T.k_.' Then Ken thought better of it. He could be wrong. It was better to watch some more till he reached a conclusion. Besides, jumping to conclusions was impractical. Glancing to his left, Ken raised an eyebrow when he found Davis gone. Ken shrugged and walked off in the intent of finding Izzy.

"He's at it again, isn't he?" Yolei said suddenly before Kari had the chance to speak. "Umm no", Kari mumbled, her eyes downcast, fiddling with a lock of her hair. "Don't lie, I saw you", Yolei gently reprimanded bringing a faint blush to Kari's cheeks. As soon as it came it was replaced by a look of anger. Kari opened her mouth to speak but Yolei cut her off…again. "Why don't you just tell him?" Yolei suggested. Kari shook her head even before even before she said no. "It's better that he doesn't know", she argued. I don't want to start any trouble".

"So your going to let him treat you like this?! Kari, it's time to stop caring for everybody and everything".  

"I know", she sighed, "How's it going with Ken?" Kari suddenly brought up, a mischievous glint flashed across her eyes. Yolei's face lit up at the topic of Ken before she realized Kari's weak attempt to change the subject. 

"Well that was a half assed attempt to change the subject".

Willis winked causing Kari to blush more.

"Michael, Willis", Yolei squealed. Michael reached foreword, pulling Yolei into a hug while Willis did the same to Kari.

"How long were you listening?" Kari asked gently. Hints of nervousness made her voice tremble.

"Only enough for Yolei to remind me how much of a sweet, caring, and incredibly beautiful person you are", Willis whispered.  His breath tingled the side of her cheek making her shiver. "And to remind me of how much I miss you". 

He took his arms from around her and set her an arms length away from him and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"You're a good friend", she murmured.

"Oh?"

"You know you are", she giggled, punching him lightly on the arm. Willis grinned, then his face turned serious.

 "Found the girl for you"? Kari asked gently.

'_Definitely_' Willis shrugged and winked.

"Maybe", Willis said out loud. He reached out his arm to snake it around her small waist.

"Kari!"

"Tai", Kari flew into a hug with her older brother while Willis quickly took a step back.

"Hey Willis", Sora greeted giving Willis a small smile.

Tai let go of Kari then slipped his arm around Sora's waist.

"Does he treat you good?"

"You haven't seen me in a month and that's the first question you ask?"

"Does he?" Tai demanded getting slightly angry.

"Like a queen, I love his so much"! Tai's sister said dreamily.

Something flashed across Willis eyes that only Sora saw.

"And he never tri-".

"Tries to hurt me Tai, except he's so sweet it hurts sometimes".

Sora caught the same look flash across Willis eyes again.

Tai growled and balled the hand that wasn't around Sora's waist. "I'll stop him", Tai said menacely.

"Tai!" Kari said sternly.

"Sorry", he mumbled with no hint of remorse. "I just worry about you sometimes".

Kari goggled. "I know, but I have him and great friends like Willis, Right?" She smiled at him.

'_Friends_', "Yeah"

Something bothered Sora by the way Willis chose to answer. It was kind of bitter. Willis said it like it hurt. The look in his eye's told him that it probably did.

"So how are you doing", Yolei said with a dazzling smile.

"Better since I saw your beautiful face". Michael lightly traced his finger across the side of her face then down her arms as he brought his arms down.

"How are you doing", Michael said, directing the question to her.

"Seeing anybody special", he asked playfully, so it was only natural that Yolei didn't notice the special twinkle in his eye's. Just for her.

"You know I'm with Ken", Yolei giggled, blushed then punched Michael lightly on the shoulder.

'Still'. Michael grinned. "Cool"

"Any future plans", he grinned.

"Hopefully"

_'Good, I still have a chance'_. "Hopefully?"

"Genii has good news".

"Hey Ken", Yolei whispered just for him as he slipped his arm around her waist. She leaned back into his embrace.

"Michael" Ken said nodding.

"Ken", Michael said nodding back.  

Then they both smiled.

"So how have you been doing?"

"Nothing much, basically keeping myself alive!"

"And rich". Ken added.

"You know it, how about you?"

"Well, there's Yolei!"

Yolei slightly blushed and turned a bit to give her boyfriend a little peck on his lips.

"Who keeps me very busy". Ken added with a smirk.

"Still a Genius?" Totally avoiding the subject of Yolei.

"You know it!" Ken replied. "Found any one?"

Michael shrugged and cast a prolonged gaze at Yolei. But he quickly cut it off when he realized Ken almost followed his gaze.

There was a brief pause of silence.

"I'm sure she will come along", Ken assured.

'_She already has'_. "I'm sure she did!" Michael replied.

'Did'? Ken thought about that. It seemed like Michael deliberately said what he did. Ken glanced from Michael to Yolei and remembered what Davis said to him earlier. Ken smiled a tiny smile and shook his head.

"What's on your mind?" Michael said innocently but deviously.

"Absolutely nothing", Ken replied in an equally innocent tone.

Ken looked at Yolei and Michael.

'_Naw, their just good friends and I'm just being paranoid, just being silly'_. Ken caught Michael give a prolonged look at his girlfriend that looked interestingly close to longing. '_Just friends'_, he thought again. _'Yeah right'_!

.


	3. some of what they write

****

Believe none of what you see 

Chapter III

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, however the plot line is mine! 

"Alright, can everyone come over here", Tai yelled using his hand to demonstrate where he was.

"Izzy said the Genii would be here any minute so can we all be here". 

Everybody came wondering to the spot Tai picked out, some slower then others.

"So, who wasn't responsible enough to come to the digi-world"? Davis said so Matt knew exactly who he was talking about.

Matt rolled his eyes and chose not to comment. Just glare!

Then from somewhere, God knows where, but somewhere, swirling blue and lavender light emerged through the ground. It was a small twister at first, that then evolved into a larger tornado of lights that swirled around the digi-destined in all different directions. Amazed, the digi-destined watched till the lights slowly faded leaving in it's place a Genii.

The first thing Tai noticed about the Genii was that this was not the same Genii they were use to seeing. The second thing was the Genii looked about his age.

"Did you guys like my spectacular entrance?" The young Genii said questioningly. With his shock blue eyes and his dark brown hair, it was hard to disagree with him.

"So how are you all", the young Genii said with a grin. He let his eyes wander around the group, lingering on some more than others, till they rested on Sora.

"And how are you!", the young Genii asked her specifically. He took her hand and places a light kiss on the back off it. 

Sora blushed then muttered some positive response.

"By the way", he said looking directly into her eyes, "my name is Lyle". 

"Mind telling the rest of us what your name is and not just my **wife**?" Tai emphasized to the Genii.

"Lyle", The Genii said offhandedly.

"And why were we called here?", Davis asked.

"No, how about why are **you** here"? Tai said narrowing his eyes.

He had went to call the others and when the Genii finally shows up he's not Genii he's Lyle, and he wouldn't step away from his wife. 

"Simply because **Tai**", Lyle said emphasizing his name. "I got promoted". 

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I was privileged with much more information about you than your names".

"Naturally", Izzy mumbled.

"How much do you know?", Davis said defensively.

"Oh you'll see", Lyle said with a wink. "So whose missing?", Lyle said changing the topic like it never existed.

"Me", came a response outside the lose circle the Digi- destined formed around Lyle.

Kari turned around, immediately recognizing his voice.

"And where have you been", Kari giggled. She walked up to T.k., "both of you", she whispered and teased him with a light kiss. As she began to turn away, he grabbed her arm, "not so fast", he murmured while spinning her around and planting a full kiss on her lips.

"That's one way to get what you want", Yolei muttered. Something told her to look at T.k. who picked that moment to switch the arm he held his three month old son in, drawing Yolei's attention.

"and who's that in your arms T.k."?

"It's umm….", Both T.k. and Kari blushed but looked proud at the same time.

"Ohmygosh Kari, you never told me he got this cute", Yolei rushed to T.k. and cooed at what he had in his arms.

"You brought him to the digi-world?", Matt asked narrowing his eyes.

"Come on Bro", T.k. sighed. "I couldn't leave him at home".

Matt thought about it for a second then nodded. "Yeah, I see", he said in understanding.

Suddenly Mimi was diverted from whatever Lyle was saying, as everyone else that was paying attention to Lyle.

"Look at the cute baby", Mimi squealed, just catching on to T.k's presence. She quickly walked to T.k., who was gently holding his child. She gently pulled the infant from T.k's arms when he least expected it.

"Hey!", T.k. said in surprise.

"Get use to it T.k., he's seeing his aunties," Mimi reprimanded.

"Sora!", she yelled. "Guess who T.k brought for a visit?"

Sora whipped around and played with the baby Mimi was holding. Whatever attention that was focused on Lyle was shattered as the baby stole the spotlight.

"How comes we couldn't brings our kids"? Tai muttered sarcastically as everyone drew close to the baby. Everyone except for a few individuals.

T.k., glad that the spotlight was briefly away from Kari and himself, slid his arms around her waist and drew her in for another kiss while slowly drawing her away from the group at the same time.

"You ok?" he asked concerned. The same innocent blue eyes of her three month old baby now looked at her.

"Now that you're here", she mumbled, reaching up to run her fingers through golden blonde hair. "You couldn't put him down could you", Kari teased brushing her lips against his and whispering against the side of his cheek. 

T.k. shivered. "mmmm too cute".

"Kinda like you?" Kari playfully asked running a finger down the fabric of his soft baby blue sweater.

"Davis didn't-"

"You never told me you had a kid", Davis said scowling, interrupting their conversation.

"You never asked", T.k. answered slowly turning to face Davis.

Davis narrowed his eyes. "What are friends for", he mumbled sarcastically before turning away.

"So Lyle", Tai said, turning from watching his wife play with his nephew.

"You mind telling me why you called the meeting?" Everyone's attention was divided at the moment and Tai took the opportunity to have a little talk with Lyle.

"Yes", Lyle said snippily. "I rather tell everyone at the same time."

"Alright then", Tai answered rudely.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I -", whatever Tai was sarcastically saying was cut off by the sound of his nephew crying.

Both T.k. and Kari rushed to find there child, which Izzy had.

T.k. immediately pulled him out of Izzy' arms and began to soothe him, surprising everyone except Kari , who just smiled and looked at her husband and son in admiration.

"It's s'ok, daddy's here", he whispered softly while rubbing circles on his child's back.

"Daddy has you and he'll keep you safe from the evil genius Izzy and his laptop weapon of darkness". T.k. smiled wickedly at Izzy, who just glared at him, while Mimi exclaimed "someone knows what I'm talking about"! 

"and I'll keep Mommy safe too", T.k looked up and smirked at Tai.

"Daddy loves you", T.k. whispered so quiet no one heard. His child grinned a cute little yawn and promptly feel asleep in his arms. 

Not wanting to ruin the mood someone quietly asked, "What's his name?"

This time Kari answered, "his name", Kari paused. "His name is Kaleb."

"Yeah", T.k. whispered, "Kale".

T.k. suddenly addressed the Genii. 

"As you were saying…?"

"Lyle," Lyle finished for T.k.

T.k. nodded. 

"I'm T.k." 

"I know".

"What else do you know?", T.k. asked Lyle curiously.

Lyle quickly turned away as soon as T.k. asked the question.

"That your son may die before he leaves the digiworld."


	4. no matter what the people say

****

Believe none of what you see

IV

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine, 

never was mine and never will be mine.

It took T.k. about 3 seconds to get over shock and another complete second to catch up to Lyle.

"Explain"! He demanded holding his son tightly. His sky blue eye's turned pleading , "Please".

Lyle shrugged. "I didn't say anything"! A nearby tree cast a shadow across his face, "why", he said simply and continued walking. 

T.k. stood there helplessly. He glanced behind him to his right to see if his wife heard, and was relieved to see she hadn't . Kari was talking to Yolei . Kari really didn't need to have extra stress.

"I won't let anything hurt him", T.k whispered forcefully to himself . "Lyle said maybe, and that maybe will work in my favor! Even if I have to strangle it and force it down fates throat."

T.k. slowly turned around and quickly headed back to his wife before she suspected anything.

As soon as he left Davis step out from behind the tree. 'The right place at the right time', he thought to himself. 'It's all in the timing'. 

"So you mind telling us why you're here?" Davis snapped! He had followed Lyle back to the group. He had witnessed enough of this T.k. and T.k.'s son thing. That was suppose to be his son, not T.k.'s. Kari deserved better. He bet that T.k.'s affection towards his son a while ago was just a show. Plus he had a advantage in knowledge. He would prove he was worthy of Kari…one way or another.

"Alright", Lyle said drolly. "Since we have half the time in the world".

Tai growled under his breath.

"Right", Matt said sarcastically.

"An evil has returned". Lyle said simply and infinitively.

"No really", Davis said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Or you could just figure it out by yourself", Lyle responded.

"No, that's o.k.", Michael said quickly, "proceed". 

"Right", Lyle said slowly, this time he rolled his deep blue eyes. "And they had to send me to deal with you people", he muttered under his breath. 

Although it did have some benefits, he glanced at Kari then rested his eyes on Sora then just as quickly looked somewhere else. Tai had a very interesting set of females that were related to him someway or the other. Like his wife, especially his wife. And his sister wasn't bad either.

"So as I was saying", Lyle said clearing his throat. "This particular evil is after the strongest digi-destined".

Both Matt, Tai and Davis glanced at each other then at Kari.

"Who's that?", Sora had the decency of asking after a moment of silence.

'She had to be the one to ask", Lyle thought to himself as he let the silence stretch some more. If someone else asked he could of easily said an answer, since at the moment they weren't all "friends" Lyle inwardly shrugged. 'oh well'. 

"I've been prevented from telling you", He looked at each one of tem as if he was looking at each of them dead in the eyes.

"Prevented", Ken asked raising an eyebrow. 

"As in - I can't tell you and it's been set up that there will be consequences if I tried". Lyle said as if it were the most normal thing to say in the world.

Everyone just stared at Lyle blankly. "You aren't use to the consequences for information deal are you?" Lyle asked knowing the answer.

"That would be accurate", Joe said, his tone letting Lyle know that he knew Lyle already knew the answer to that question.

"What kind of consequences?" Izzy sighed as he asked. He pulled out his Lap-top from his briefcase and began typing.

"Alright", Lyle said with a grin. "This time…".

"This time?", Tai asked.

"No more free information", Lyle said with a shrug.

"Why?" Cody asked immediately.

"I'll answer that later", Lyle sighed. "As I was saying", he continued. "If I say anything about this, or tell you more than what I've told you, it would drain someone's life force".

"Oh, and Cody, it's because of a new upgrade with evil". Lyle said before Cody got the chance to ask why.

"Upgrade?" Matt echoed.

"Leave evil dormant and it secretly strengthens." Ken mumbled.

"Their life force", Davis whispered to himself. What was so important about that again. Davis tapped the side of his chin thoughtfully.

"They'll die"! He and Tai said together in an unplanned, unrehearsed unison.

"Yeah", Tai mumbled after.

"If I keep on talking eventually", Lyle said wickedly. "It could be any one of you"! Lyle said specifically to Tai, trying not to make it too obvious.

The baby stirred in T.k.'s arms diverting Kens attention. 

"You can hold him you know", T.k. stated quietly with amusement in his eye's. There was no way what Lyle had said was going to get him down. He would fight for his son!

Ken nodded slowly and T.k. gently put his son in Kens arms. The baby stirred a little but kept quiet. Yolei smiled gently seeing her boyfriend hold the baby.

"Can you tell us all you can without…..", he chose his next words carefully "hurting somebody".

Lyle nodded, noticing the hostility had drained from Tai's voice. This was the true leader of the digidestined! It was time for business.

"If anyone feels woozy, tiered or a combination of both, let me know immediately. I will then immediately stop to prevent….yeah".

Everybody nodded in understanding, waiting for Lyle to continue.

"When Malamyotismon was defeated, bits of evil where left in the air, and I assume you guys know what happens to things when they are left for a long time".

Most eyes looked expectantly at Izzy.

"Guess not", Izzy mumbled in response to Lyles statement then provided the answer.

"They uh grow"! He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So this creature is very powerful if you calculate the time he has had to grow!" Lyle continued. "It does however have a weakne-" .

"Kari!", T.k. yelled, interrupting Lyle in mid sentence.

"Kari", T.k. whispered. T.k. gently held her limp body in his arms. Kari had collapsed.


	5. Your first thought

****

Believe none of what you see

Chapter V

Your first thought 

Tai's eyes slowly turned towards Lyle, gave him a look of pure hatred then rushed to where his sister was. He found that Joe was already there, along with the other digidestined who loosely surrounded her in a circle.

"She's breathing", Joe mumbled, "Her heart beats a little unsteady though. She should logically wake up any time now."

"Should?", T.k. was seated on the grass with Kari rapped tightly in his arms.

"T.k., she just fainted, she's going to be fine", Joe tried to reassure him.

"I remember saying make sure no one gets hurt!", Tai yelled.

"Well I remember somebody's supposed to tell me if they feel like shit". Lyle yelled back.

"She better wake up Lyle", Tai threatened.

"And you better calm down", Lyle snarled.

"Oh, so you want to fight", Tai said preparing to lounge at Lyle.

"You've been asking for it for a long time." Lyle prepared to swing at Tai.

"No," Sora said rushing in between. "This isn't anything that we should be fighting over. It's not Lyles fault that Kari passed out, if she wanted to she could of told Lyle. Just wait till she wake's up."

"I'll take your word on it for now", Tai said to Sora. He glanced at Lyle who seemed to be staring past him at Sora. He directed a glare towards Lyle. "But only for now", He hissed.

Lyle shrugged and let his gaze linger on Sora.

'she defended me…'

"Like I said before he", Davis emphasized looking directly at T.k. "Came. Kari needs someone who can take care of her". Willis, Davis, Yolei, Ken and Joe where surrounding T.k. and an unconscious Kari, although Joe was the only one helping her.

"Leave me alone Davis!" T.k. said sternly. "Now is not the time for that".

'This would of never happened if I-' The sentence died on Davis lips when he realized he was saying it out loud.

An uncomfortable silence settled and Yolei went to play with Kale who Ken was still holding.

Joe slowly walked away and went ….somewhere, which left Davis and T.k. alone.

T.k. brushed a lock of Kari's hair from her eyes then looked up and met Davis glare. "It wasn't my fault Davis!"

"You let her get hurt!"

"No I didn-"

"Are you sure about that! I know if-!" Davis was cut off by Kari, she moaned.

"T.k!", she called out faintly.

"I'm here" he whispered. T.k. gave Davis a cross look and held his wife closer to him.

Kari slowly opened her eyes.

"Kale?"

"Ken has him Love".

A little bit of silence and then, "Why?"

"I wanted… I wanted you to have all the information you needed".

"Your worth more than that", T.k. growled.

Kari blushed faintly.

"Im sorry", she whispered.

"I know", he whispered back.

Kari raised her head to kiss him and collapsed again.

"Kari?" T.k. whispered. Whispered till he found out she was unconscious.

"Joe!"

[ in the darker part of the digi world]

"You said she would die".

"He was too strong , there power feeds off each other".

"But then there in the way".

"Accurate, as they all are"

"I will try to kill her again."

"Yes, launch the attack"

"Then the digi gates must be sealed."


	6. Whisper your thoughts

****

Believe none of what you see

VI

Whisper your thoughts

Standard disclaimers apply.

T.k. felt it, someone was watching Kari. He pulled his arms more protectively around her, then he felt something else. Something that made him go cold. 'They're draining her', her whispered in realization.

"What?"

"Sorry Joe, didn't see you coming".

"I have seen."

"She woke up and passed out again".

"Agai-".

"Never mind", T.k cut him off. T.k. clenched his fist in firm resolve, a dangerous look flicked across his eyes.

"We have to get out of the digi-world now!" T.k rose to his feet and lifted his wife into his arms.

"Matt! Tai!" He yelled, trusting them to come quickly to where he was standing.

Both Matt and Tai came in a rush. Tai ran straight to T.k. and attempted to pry Kari out of his arms.

"Tai!" T.k. exclaimed quietly, holding Kari close and stepping back.

Tai sighed, shuffled his feet "what-"

"What so urgent T.k.?" Matt said finishing Tai's question.

"We have to leave the digi-world, now". T.k. said shortly, hiding the small bubble of panic he began to feel in his chest. Time was running.

"Why?", Tai said narrowing his eye's.

"The dark-". And then Tai began to bark out orders.

"Meetings over"!, he shouted." We'll plan another when things are safe."

Tai gestured to the digi-gate and looked directly at Davis.

"I'm on to it!", Davis announced striding over to the gate. He held his D3 towards the gate and opened his mouth to shout the key words when Ken interrupted.

"It's not going to work". He stated this simply and with authority. "Don't!"

"And why not?", Michael asked.

"Yes, why Ken". It was Mimi now. "we really should get out".

"I know what T.k. said", Ken stated calmly. Ken was always calm.

"But?" Joe asked.

"But if we try that, the shock of the d3's power bouncing off the blocked gate will toss us into different ends of the dig world"

"Blocked?" Sora asked. "You sure Ken?"

"Ask Izzy".

Izzy as usual, well not as usual, as always was rapidly typing on his lap top.

"I don't know if…", he said uncertainly.

"Izzy doesn't know!", Matt faked being shocked.

"Not funny," Izzy mumbled and blushed. 

'_I'm lucky she didn't see that_..' Izzy thought to himself. She looked so beautiful from his vintage point, so soft and delicate. All that plus he knew she had a good mind.

"She's going to be fine", T.k. reassured Izzy. He seemed to be looking at Kari with concern. "We just need to get her out of here…some way or another".

"Wait a minute," Tai said aloud. "How come we haven't heard anything from Lyle?" 

"I have nothing to say!" was Lyles answer.

"We don't have time for that", reminded Willis. Michael stood beside him, both were observing.

"I don't see why Ken says one thing and everyone takes his word for it", Cody stated crossly. He was the youngest one of the group. Being the youngest made it hard for anyone to treat him equally. It was fine when no one remembered, but if they were reminded it was a different story. He did however gain their respect. He contributed the wisdom to their group.

"Seriously", Yolei interjected. "Could you and Ken drop this feud and at least pretend to be friends?"

Yolei was personally tired of Cody and Ken verbally fighting each other. For some reason in the end they never really gotten along. Kind of like T.k. and Davis. Yolei was close friends with Cody, but what he said was unnecessary.

"Cody could be right" Mimi sniffed.

Sora rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Digi-port open". She held out her digi-vice and yelled. That should put a stop to their bickering.

As soon as the words left her mouth the digi-destined were rained with showers of explosions.

"Get down", Ken yelled. That was their only warning.

Power clashes exploded throwing the digi-destined into different ends of the digi-world.


	7. In a Winter Wonderland

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine.yeah.  
  
BELIEVE NOT WHAT YOU SEE  
Chapter VII: IN A WINTER WONDERLAND  
  
Davis was the first one to wake up, and the first thing he noticed, other than the slight pain over his body was that is was freezing cold. "Great," he muttered to himself, " of all the places I could end up I had to be in the coldest part of the whole freaking digi-world". "My thoughts entirely", Willis said after a groan. Then he, like Davis, struggled to his feet. "The impact of the explosion must have thrown us all over the digi-world. The others could be anywhere!" Davis said as he rubbed his arms continuously in an effort to keep them warm from the cold. "Pretty much", Willis nodded and pulled his arms around himself. "Matt mentioned there was a cave somewhere around here", Davis stated. "I say we go find it! "" After you," Willis agreed. As Willis moved to follow Davis his blue eyes caught something in the snow.  
  
"Pink", he whispered to himself. His eyes widened in recognition. "Kari!" He yelled alarming Davis, who imediately came running. Willis pulled Kari up from a thin layer of snow. It didnt take much to see that she was shivering and her lips were blue. "She's still uncontious", Willis said to Davis scooping her into his arms. Davis was about to protest about Kari being in Willis arms when he realised that this was not the time for it. Getting them all warm was the most important thing right now. "Davis we have to hurry!", Willis warned. "Her pulse is weak". Davis nodded and walked faster, urgently searching through the rapid falling snowflakes. Ten minutes later found Davis still searching and Willis still following with Kari held tightly in his arms. "She's turning blue, I don't think she can take this much longer," Willis said over the howling wind, which at that moment chose to add itself with the snow. "I can't seem to find it!" Davis yelled woridly. 'Where the hell is it Matt?' Davis thought. As if on que, Davis spotted the cave in the distance. "Willis", he yelled behind him, "I found - ", and then Davis stopped in mid sentence and step. "Davis I thi-", Willis began to say not realizing Davis stopped walking till he colided into him. They landed in a heap with Kari sprawled a couple feet away. "Kari", they both said at once. Willis scooped her into his arms as soon as he got up. Davis said nothing, yet again time nor place! "Freezmon", he said getting up from the snow. "What a perfect day to surprise your digimon with your presence by not telling them your here, he mumbled sarcasticly. Freezmon stood right at the enterance of the cave seemingly for no reason. " The question is if he's friendly enough", Willis intulectualized. Davis snorted, "probally not." They slowly approached the cave with Kari snuggly but unconsciously nestled in Willis arms. The closer they got to Freezmon the bigger he seemed, which worried Davis. Concidering there was no way into the cave without having to ask Freezmon to move. or maybe not ask. Davis approached the Digimon boldly, the same way he normally got things done, and Willis was close behind him. "Freezmon!", Davis said in a polite greeting tone. "May we please enter the cave?" The massive digimon snorted, his brow creased and he brought his arm down to swat them. "Run", Willis yelled the obvious as he desperately tried to move out of the way with Kari in his arms. The amount of snow made them fail miserably, the deepness of it slowed down their speed significantly. "Look out, he's going to -", and then Davis warning was too late. Freezmon launched one of his snow fists directly at them, the blow connected thus sending Davis and Willis with Kari flying. Suddenly, Freezmon seemed to have caught sight of Kari and froze. Freezmon stared at Kari's uncontious form for a couple seconds before finally taking action. Picking Kari up with his massive hand, he gently placed her in the cave. The snow Digimon softly placed something in her hand before quickly stalking off and disapearing into the snow. "What the - ", Davis began to say as he stepped tentaviely inside the cave. Both he and Willis witnessed what happened and were both equally confused. It was Willis silence that caused Davis to stare at Kari, not that he wasn't going to do that in the beginning. Freezmon never seemed to hurt her plus, Tai, T.k. and Matt would have murdered then both if anything ever happened to her when she was with them. They both stared in silence now. Kari was faintly glowing pink and the confusion doubled. "Just when Freezmon prepeared to attack!" Willis said answering the question when before Davis could ask it. When both young adults were sure Kari was ok, besides the fact that she needed to be warm.soon, Willis and Davis began to look for things to make a fire. Scattered wood was all over the cave floor as were other things like moss and tree bark, although they had no idea how it got there, Davis suspected the last person to use the cave never used all the materials they collected. Both gathered everything into an organized pile till something was realised. "Any idea's Davis?" Willis asked raising and eyebrow. They needed to get fire from somewhere. Kari began to shudder; Davis ran to her side immediately and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. "What did Freezmon place in her hands?", Willis asked quietly. Davis slowly opened her palm to reveal what she held inside. "Flint", Davis whispered incredibily. Ten minuites later Davis held Kari while Willis sat close by a fire. " You do realize this isn't making any sense?", Muttered Davis as he held Kari. "I suspected that form the beginning", Willis agreed. The snow still billowed outside the cave. "We cant leave till Kari's better. ", Davis mumbled "and the weather", he added. "I agree on that", Willis remarked. But the weather wasn't one of Davis biggest problems. 'Willis.I knew something was shifty about him.so he likes Kari...big surprise there ', Davis thought to himself. He felt like he always knew but never noticed. 'Another person I have to compete with! However, this time around I don't plan to lose.'  
  
Sora woke up to the sounds of the beach. She moaned and tried to reach for her head only to realise someone was holding her. "Tai", she mumbled, even though it didn't feel like Tai's embrace. It wasn't. "Matt, Joe, Izzy", Sora guessed weakly. "Shhh.it's Lyle", Lyle whispered while silently vowing that if there were ever another time she was calling out for someone, his name would be the first one on her lips. "Where's everyone else", was her next question. "I believe were the only ones that landed here", Lyle answered. 'Which was excellent!' 


	8. It's raining

Authors notes: Firstly, I dislike authors notes, with that being said I would first of all like to apologize to Rob. Sorry about that, my computer died and my good friend posted it for me but the disk reformatted it K . I'm also sorry about not answering questions.. um.. next time I will (nods) !!! K 

****

Believe none of what you see

Chapter VII

It's raining

" Tai?" Sora stirred awake for the second time. 

'_I swear I'll make her forget about him', _Lyle thought to himself

Sora slowly pulled open her eyes and soon realized where she wasn't.

"Umm, thanks Lyle," She muttered pulling herself out of his arms.

"No problem!" Lyle quickly jumped to his feet. He held out his hand to help Sora up.

"No thanks, its okay!" She smiled politely, and attempted to stand on her own. A sharp cry escaped her lips and she collapsed…well at least she thought she did. She realized the reason she was not on the ground was because Lyle caught her.

" You most of hurt your ankle", Lyle said softly. Sora felt trapped by his eyes, which were an intense blue which was hard to look away from. She suddenly broke the gaze.

'Damn', thought Lyle.

"Are you hurt?" she suddenly remembered to ask.

" Not that I know of ", Lyle mumbled, amused by her sudden concern. He loved the way she felt in his arms.

" We have to go find Tai!" Sora said suddenly attempting to pull out of his arms and stand up again.

'No!' Lyle held on to her. 

" Remember you hurt your ankle", he gently reminded her.

"And the others", she finished. Sora stopped struggling as well.

Lyle lifted her into his arms, "I'll carry you", he said. His eyes flashed, " Later", he continued. " Right now you need to rest, if you haven't noticed we have just been through an explosion of clashing forces."

Sora narrowed her eyes. She decided to ask Lyle about that later, or at least tell Tai.

'Everyone needs as much rest as possible,' Lyle thought. ' But its not like they'll know, and its not like I know '_exactly_' where they are to tell them. Besides I want as much time with the holder of love as possible'. Lyle looked at Sora. 'Love suits her so perfectly'.

"I wonder where Tai is," Sora said aloud. It wasn't like that was all that was on her mind, but for some reason she had the feeling that Tai was in serious trouble. It just gnawed at her sub consciousness. She voiced this. 

"I was just worrying that Tai was in trouble somewhere." She smiled faintly. "But hopefully I'm wrong".

'That name again…and I know he's in trouble somewhere '.

"I'm sure he's looking for you!" Lyle voiced.

'_If I were him I would be'_.

"Thanks", Sora said smiling faintly.

Lyle flinched when he realized he said it aloud. '_Oh well'_, he concluded, '_no harm done_'.

It was not as easy as Lyle thought it was to remember the important things on his mind with Sora in his arms. However, Lyle knew that he needed to do something quick. He could feel the evil strengthening as they breathed. If it worried him now, and the evil was getting stronger, they all were in serious trouble. Especially the strongest Digi-destined.

Yolei stared curiously at her surroundings. Her purple hair surrounded her, coming lose of its pony tail.

They had just seemed to wake up ten minutes ago.

"We should start looking for the others", Cody mentioned quietly. He was still the same quiet person, that aspect about him didn't change through the years. Although the once small Cody wasn't small anymore. Cody was now equally as tall as everyone in the group and was built from the years he dedicated to fencing, and training. 

"Agreed", Michael nodded. What were the chances of landing in the mountains with no one for company except…

"Everyone's o.k. right?", Yolei asked the two young men which just happened to end up in the same place as her after the explosion.

On a mountain, not high enough to overlook the whole Digi-world but high enough to see a great distance.

"Since you first mentioned finding the others", Michael gestured to Cody, "lead the way!"

Cody nodded and began his decent down the mountain with Yolei close behind. Michael picked up the rear. 

The wind began to pick up as they walked and began to cover the sun.

" It's going to rain", Michael said grimly.

"Storm", Cody corrected automatically.

"Great", Yolei mentioned sarcastically.

That's when it started to rain. It rained lightly at first, but then more heavily, making the ground once solid ground slightly muddy. 

"This day can not get any worse", Yolei mumbled exasperated.

"You spoke to soon!" Cody stated. They heard the sound of thunder in the distance getting closer. "Way to soon."

Yolei groaned and rang her damp hair out. Not that attempting to dry it would make a difference however. The three of then soon began to walk slowly and cautiously in the hard rain .

Yolei suddenly slipped and fell, causing Michael to rush over to her side immediately and helped her up.

"Maybe we should stop". Michael yelled over the thunder. "Then continue when the rain stops falling".

"That makes sense", Yolei agreed, she rung her hair out again. "I'm cover with mud", she slightly whined.

"Under the tree", Michael said pointing to large tree near to them. The tree seemed like an umbrella, sheltering the ground beneath it from the rain.

The sky was rather dark and a stroke of lighting streaked across the sky.

As they got closer to the tree Yolei suddenly commented, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Because?", Cody asked, obviously frustrated with the rain himself.

"Tree's conduct elec -", Yolei screamed as in those same seconds lighting struck a large branch sending it crashing down on her.

"Spoke to soon," Cody mumbled under his breath as he quickly ran to help her. Michael pushed him out of his way. 

"Yolei?" He yelled loudly. "Yolei", he whispered "you better be alright."

He quickly attempted to pull the large branch out of the way.

"It's a small tree", Cody said moving forward to help Yolei.

Slowly, both were able to move the branch off her. Yolei's still form laid on the ground covered with mud and scratches.

"Ken's going to kill us", Cody yelled quickly. He checked her pulse then began to pick her up.

"I'll do that", Michael said defensively, taking Yolei from Cody.

As soon as Michael secured Yolei in his arms he turned to Cody.

"Lets go ", he said starting to walk. "When I planned to make us stop it was neither for your or my benefit". 

Cody nodded. He knew that from the time Michael spoke. All three where now soaked to the bone with the rain water. A daunting thought suddenly hit Cody.

"Michael, we need to turn around, where going the wrong way!"

"What?," Michael questioned immediately.

"Where going the wrong way", Cody said again. Then he explained himself. " Think about it logically, the storm had to be created. Cant you feel it, something evil is happening, something evil obviously wants us dead."

Michael tried to interject but Cody beat him to it. " All day before this it was a perfect day, then all of a sudden the Digi- portals don't work. Soon after that it starts to storm? It's quite obvious. If we go down hill we could get swept away by a landslide!"

"But if we go uphill, not only would it be harder, but if there was a land slide we would still go down", Michael pointed out.

"We stand a better chance heading up hill!" Cody insisted, now he was getting frustrated.

" I suggest we continue as we are", Michael argued. "We need to find a place so Yolei can rest. Carrying her around is not helping her!"

" In this weather?", Cody yelled. "We should go up hill and wait out the storm."

"Look Cody", Michael yelled angrily now, " I'm taking Yolei, and we are going down the mountain. You can go the other way if you want". Michael shifted Yolei in his arms. "But my first priority is to keep those important to me safe!" Michael said with his attention on Yolei.

" She's my best friend", Cody yelled frustrated. They had been best friends for years, although he thought she never seemed to pick the ideal guys to be with. For some reason, it seemed to Cody that every guy was with he had something against.

" She should come with me!", Cody said sternly. "Just because she's your ex. Girlfriend doesn't mean you can go off and get her killed".

"Just because she was my ex. Girlfriend doesn't mean I don't lo-," Michael yelled hotly then stopped, soon regretting what he was almost about to say. '_Great_', he thought to himself, ' _I practically told Yolei's best friend that I still love her'_. Michael then said coldly, " And how the hell do you know about us?"

"Ken doesn't know you had anything to do with her", Cody said in response answering the real question that was asked.

'_But he suspected something_!' Michael thought to himself.

"Look Cody, If we go this way we also stand a chance of finding a cave!", Michael said with clenched teeth. He suddenly discovered he didn't like Yolei's best friend. And the look Cody was giving him assured him the feeling were mutual.

"Michael", Cody said slowly, I'm telling you this is our only chance if we want to get out of this alive."

"I'm not giving up Yolei", Michael snorted. Something was off about this argument. It felt like they were arguing about much more. Everything that was said had a double meaning. Michael would of found it hard to believe he was fighting with Cody over something like this if it wasn't for what it was implying. How could Cody be best friends with a beautiful, intelligent, alluring person like Yolei and not have the slightest feelings for her? That was impossible, and Michael knew that Cody subconsciously knew that too.

"Look Michael-", Cody began before he was cut off.

" We have wasted enough time standing here", Michael said beginning to walk, dismissing Cody all together. "We could have been much further if it wasn't for you." He then mumbled.

And that's when Cody snapped. "I'm not going to let you accidentally kill my best friend!", Cody yelled.

"You're the one that wants to kill her", Michael countered.

Cody lost his temper, Michael never saw it coming. Cody drew back his fist , stalked in front of Michael, and punched him in his jaw. Stunned, Michael dropped Yolei and took a few steps backward. 

"Damn you", he yelled back, then immediately punched Cody in his face. Cody's attention was focused on Yolei and didn't see the punch in time to block it. Now both if they weren't angry before were really angry now.

"Bastard", Cody screamed. "If we work together we could get out of here alive!"

Cody stooped down and scooped an unconscious Yolei in his arms. She stirred slightly. Then she was immediately removed from his arms by Michael. 

"Were going to get out of here!"

"Alive?", Cody asked. He would of like nothing better than to gently place Yolei somewhere safe then kick Michael ass. But now was not the time. _'Unfortunately', _Cody thought to himself.

Suddenly, they both heard a distinct sound of a rumble heading closer to then by the second.

"Spoke to soon", Cody mumbled and shook his head. 'Or maybe just on time', he thought.

Then in a loud voice he yelled at Michael, "and that's what we call a landslide!"

__

' I swear if I live through this I'm going to beat Michael up!" Cody thought quickly.

' _I swear if I live though this I'm going to beat the Cody kid up_!' Michael though suddenly.

Izzy woke up to the beeping of his lap top. Ignoring the strangeness of his surroundings he immediately checked it.

Izzy's eyes widened. 

"A corroding to my calculations, we are in a lot of shit!"

The funny thing was Izzy only swore when he was drop dead serious….or thought someone was going to die!


	9. Paranoid Swamps

****

Believe none of what you see

Chapter IX

Paranoid Swamps 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, never will.

"What?" Mumbled a high pitch sweet voice groggily.

"Where am I, what is going on?" Mimi rubbed her eyes.

"You don't want to know", Izzy said hastily, rapidly typing on his lap top.

"Know what?", Joe said disjointedly getting up. "Where are we?"

"And where is everyone else?", Mimi added.

"And what is this, and who is that, and what is going on here and- ".

"Izzy relax", Mimi yelled. "Sorry for getting you frustrated". She gave Izzy a small hug.

"Relax…".

"Now tell us what's wrong", Joe said carefully not wanting to refrustrate Izzy.

Izzy took a deep breath.

"Since the explosions threw us all to different ends of the Digi-world, the collective power that you get when all the Digi-destined are together is split up. Where we all are together , or at least a large group of us, we protect each other!

" And since the darkness is constantly spreading and growing, we are all now potential targets. Especially the strongest Digi- destined. As well as", Izzy paused before he said the rest.

"Especially Kari. The darkness apparently needs her life force. We accidentally gave them to opportunity to take it. T.k. strengthens her life force, making it very hard for them to seriously hurt Kari while he's around… and vice versa".

"So they basically strengthen each other", Mimi summarized. "That's sweet."

"Except for the fact that the darkness already began to drain Kari, she would of been fine in a couple hours…then the explosion spilt them apart". Joe calculated.

"Not only that, but they are at the furthest points from each other. "Izzy explained." We can only hope the explosion stopped what the darkness was doing. But Kari is still weak, she's an easy target!"

"We all are", Joe nodded.

Mimi finally took time to take in her surroundings.

"The swamp", she shivered.

"You hate the swamp", Joe continued before she did.

There eyes locked , but then she looked away.

" I think that we should all head back to the original meeting place", Joe said. "I think that's where everyone else would be headed".

"I think that when we meet up with everybody you will be needed the most", Izzy grimly said.

"I have that feeling to".

"Its so yucky here", Mimi said completely off topic. A breeze flew through the swamp, Mimi wrapped her arms around herself.

"and kind of cold".

Suddenly someone's arms were around her. "I'm kind of cold too", Joe said quietly to her. "How about we warm each other up".

Mimi blushed.

"Um, It's alright Joe", Mimi said slipping out of his arms.

"It was probably just a breeze".

Joe just shrugged and gave her a little space, carefully masking his slight hurt.

Joe didn't understand it, well not really. He logically made just as much money as Matt. Not saying Mimi was shallow or anything. So maybe he wasn't a part time vocalist that had great relations with the media. But still, he could of sworn they had something going on between them, and he knew he wasn't wrong. He could tell she felt it too.

"Um, Izzy, how long do you think it will take us to get there?"

"The rest of the day, or a really, really long time. So if you feet hurt now, enjoy the feeling because in a couple of hours, that will be nothing."

"And how long will it take to get out of the swamp?" 

"About half of the rest of the day!" Izzy answered shortly.

"Why?" Joe suddenly asked. There had to be a reason Mimi was asking those questions. She wasn't one to repeat herself.

"Oh nothing, its just that those nasty swamp monsters are following us again".

"Again?"

"Yeah!"

"And?" Izzy asked.

"The one who had a crush on me looks kinda evil!"

"Really" Izzy said rudely. He was frustrated by all the things Mimi complained about and was going to complain about. Maybe that's why he didn't realize. …that and maybe because he never looked behind him.

"And now would you describe evil Mimi", Izzy asked sarcastically, choosing to indulge her with her little game. Or that's what he thought it was.

"Right now Id say red glowing eyes, weapon in hand and an organized army of swamp Digimon".

"Izzy, Joe said after turning around and seeing what was behind them. "I think Mimi's right.

"" I swear this… is…," the words died on Izzy's lips when he saw what Mimi was talking about. A petrified look developed on his face. Joe noticed the look and said, "By that I think you mean running not going to help us."

"We cant run!" Mimi said tiredly.

"Because?"

"We are ambushed", Izzy answered Joe.

Where the hell are our Digimon, Izzy thought frustrated as the swamp Digimon began to close in.

"Where did they come from", Izzy snapped.

" I think they had us surrounded for the whole time", Mimi mumbled. "You must of been distracted with other problems", Mimi added almost sympathetically.

'she has to survive…', Izzy thought .

"Where are our Digimon", Joe voiced one of Izzy's earlier thoughts.

"I was searching via my lap top, as well as formulating theory. All in all I have no idea. I just hope they're all safe."

"So do I, "Mimi thought as the swamp Digimon finished closing in, trapping the all in a circle. 

"We cant!"

"We have to", Agumon decided for everyone. "We have to get to the strongest first and do whatever is necessary".

"Just because the strongest is now the biggest threat to evil doesn't mean we have to destroy them, quite the opposite!" Gatamon countered.

"Yes, but they could bring on the destruction of the Digi-world". Agumon argued.

"But they could also save it", Gabumon countered.

"But we don't know for sure", Palmon sighed.

"You guys seem to think that where not in prison here!" Gomaman said.

" Yeah", Veemon added. "What he said".

"Tentamons working on it", Hawkmon drawled.

"Five minutes," Tentamon replied referring to how long it would take him to break out of their prison cell.

"If we have to take the strongest by force then so be it, I know they wont understand but what can we do!"

"What if we don't get the strongest first", Armadillimon asked.

"We regroup for plan B". The Agumon though to himself, "forgive me Tai… and whoever the strongest Digi-destined is.

Then the leader stepped out, not that they hadn't noticed him before. It was the one who had a crush on Mimi. Joe suddenly felt a flame of anger.

Before the swamp Digimon were small and little, but now each stood about six feet. Which made Joe wonder, 'how did they get so tall'.

"Sukamon", Mimi said coldly to the now seven foot Digimon. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Where taking her", Sukamon said roughly to Izzy and Joe, completely ignoring Mimi. Another noticeable change was Sukamon's voice. In plain English, Sukamon no longer sounded like an idiot.

"Like hell you are!" Mimi spat, step further from him and closer to Joe.

"You keep thinking that", Sukamon smirked.

"Over my dead body," Joe angrily hissed stepping in front of Mimi.

"No problem", Sukamon agreed airily. Suddenly the Digimon attempted to grab them. Joe quickly punched the one that came up to him and began to fight.

" I'd stop now", Sukamon smirked.

"Looky what I've got." Joe stopped and glanced around. It seemed like Izzy put up his own unsuccessful fight as well. The evidence was the bruise forming on his face, his bleeding lip and his heaving breathing.

But that's not what Joe noticed. Sukamon had Mimi with a knife pressed to her throat. Another Digimon had a knife pressed to her back and yet another one had a knife to her heart.

"Now, if you try anything, she dies, in more ways then one!" Sukamon began to back away, signaling for all his followers to leave.

"I could of sworn he was an idiot", Joe mumbled under his breath angrily.

"Best of disguise, don't you think!" Sukamon yelled apparently hearing them." And by the way I think she said bye!"

"Great, just what I needed", Izzy said as Sukamon left with Mimi.

Joe swore. He had to get Mimi back!


	10. The Dark Ocean

****

Believe none of what you see

Chapter X

The Dark Ocean

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine! Simply put!

"Tai", Matt said stoically.

"Matt", Tai replied similarly. They stared each other down, grinned and gave each other a lose hug.

" Well I can't say that was a great idea!." Tai dusted himself off, referring to attempting to open the Digi portal. 

"I cant say that was an idea", Matt said dusting himself off likewise.

"Well this automatically proves it!"

"That were completely screwed?" Matt asked.

"I knew we were completely screwed from the moment Lyle showed up", Matt rose an eyebrow at what Tai said and decided to remember it for later.

"It proves", Tai continued, "That every time the Digi-destined are unintentionally split up, you and me are always going to land in the same place".

" Well that's daunting", Matt blinked.

"What? The fact that Genii sent Lyle?", Tai said. "Because I think so to, but not exactly in those words". 

" What do you have against Lyle?", Matt asked.

"Don't trust him!"

" I can't say I trust him either!", Matt agreed.

"So we can conclude then that he needs to be watched," Tai stated.

"I'd say you did a good job of watching him already." Matt smirked. "Relax, you looked like you wanted to kill him!"

"So what if I do?" Tai blinked. "Forget it!"

"Lets go look for the others!"

"No, lets go back to the place where we all met and wait till everyone comes there!"

"Look for the others", Matt said in a stern voice.

"Go back", Tai challenged in another stern one.

"In any case", Matt said quickly coming off the subject, "lets get out of the desert!"

"Agreed". Both Tai and Matt headed in a random direction … for an hour. Tai stopped, looked around, sighed, took two steps foreword… and tripped on his shoe lace.

"You didn't see that!", he said quickly getting up. "Shut up Matt", solving his own problems, Tai pushed Matt face foreword in the sand.

" Were even", Tai called over his shoulder.

"You keep thinking that," Matt replied. "And I'd watch your back while your at it!"

"Whatever!"

Then Tai said, "I knew it!"

" What? That were lost, because I already knew that!" 

"No," Tai scoffed. "that we should of made a right turn an hundred and fifty paces ago".

Matt sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Sure Tai, I'm sure that's it!" he said sarcastically.

Then suddenly…Tai tackled him.

" What the-", and Matt didn't need to finish when he saw the fire ball of red fly over his head. If Tai hadn't tackled him that would of it him.

" What did that!", Matt wondered aloud.

"Correction", a confident voice corrected. "It's 'who did that'".

Matt and Tai tossed themselves in opposite directions as another ball of fire hit directly where they were.

Tai and Matt both glanced up at the same time.

"You're a Genii?" Matt and Tai said in sync.

"And?", the Genii asked. He paused for a few seconds. "What gave it away..?" Another tiny pause and then "Ah, the uniform!"

To Tai, that proved the theory that not all Genii's looked alike, thought alike or acted alike. This one looked nothing like the Genii he was used to, or Lyle for the matter. '_For which some unknown reason I'm thankful_', Tai thought to himself.

The Genii stood at six feet with light brown skin and dark hazel brown eyes.

"Well Genii!"

"Malcom", the Genii said off handedly.

" Why in the hell did you almost kill us?", Tai said boldly.

"Bad aim", sighed Malcom.

"What the - " Matt said irritated. Then turned his angry stare to glance at the golden brown sand. "I'll take it as a joke", he said menacingly.

" I have a message to give you by the way", said Malcom. "According to my sources, all your loved ones are in danger".

"Tell us something we don't know!" Tai yelled.

'And he digs the whole deeper', Matt mumbled under his breath.

"Like your Digimon are too preoccupied to help you and that's going to be your biggest problem in the next five minutes?"

"Yeah", Matt mumbled sarcastically, "Good job Tai!"

"Shut up", Tai said briefly to Matt, glaring at Malcom.

"Hey," Malcom said with a smirk, " I'm not the one who asked". And with that, Malcom promptly disappeared.

Kale was crying and Ken couldn't calm him down, despite him many numerous attempts. The more Kale cried the more edgy Ken got. The place he found himself in was the worst possible place he could think of…well maybe the second worst place. What made it even worse was that he had T.k.'s and Kari's child with him as well.

" Give him here", T.k. said running from somewhere in the forest. Ken took it that T.k. landed the same place as he did as he gave T.k.'s son to T.k.

"Shh", T.k. hushed while gently rubbing circles on his sons back, slowly his son quieted.

"Great place", T.k. mumbled to Ken sarcastically. 

" I would say so myself", Ken nodded likewise.

"T.k., we need to get out of here right now!" Ken said urgently in all seriousness.

Strangely, T.k. ever so slightly glowed vaguely pink. "I think Kari's ok now" he said, relief evident in his voice. 

"Takaishi, we have to move faster!", Ken warned.

"Roger, but I don't want to accidentally hurt him! "T.k. said on the hunter's jog Ken opted to to get them out of their environment immediately. The headed to where Ken thought was an exit.

And that was when they felt it.

"Do you know where we are?" Ken asked T.k., checking to see if he knew the answer.

"The dark forest!", T.k. answered in a low voice. The feeling of darkness intensified. "They're getting close", T.k. murmured. Before Ken could respond Kale began to cry again.

"Correction!", Ken said bursting into a full fledged run, expecting T.k. to follow.

"They're already here".

"That would explain why my son's crying," T.k. said harshly

" That would explain many things!" Ken added, eyeing how dark the tree's were as well as everything around them. Suddenly he came to a complete stop. 

"They've cornered us!" Ken said angrily when T.k. stopped beside him.

"I've gathered that much", T.k. said grimly. 

Ahead them stood the transparent wall of darkly colored mist, cloud and light that separated the dark forest from the Dark Ocean.

"Damn", Ken mumbled. All they could do was wait. Slowly, the slimy, slithery Digimon that T.k. and Ken knew where chasing them dragged themselves out to plain view. T.k. immediately recognized them as the ones that wanted Kari to be their queen. He hated them!

They stood up on their two feet, however their arms dragged on the ground.

T.k. came to a grim conclusion, either he would stay their and fight the Dark Digimon, or he could bring his son into the dark ocean. T.k. refused to think of the last possibility.

T.k. and Ken stood their till they finished leaving their hiding spaces. Escape at the moment wasn't possible, especially since the dark ones equaled roughly twenty.

" Give ussss you sssson", they all hissed in a low slithery voice.

"In hell!" T.k. said angrily. "even then, not even!" he added as a quick after thought.

Ken nodded in agreement. "No way in hell", he breathed.

"Ssssso be itttt", they hissed, and lunged to attack T.k. and Ken.

"Put Kale down", Ken yelled as he intercepted the fist meant for T.k. "Behind us, so we can fight!"

T.k. quickly did so. Three of them charged him at once causing him to dodge one, kick the other and give the last one a blow to the face, however these Digimon were not so easily stopped. Five minutes found Ken and T.k. battered, and bruised with the slithering Digimon the same way they started. But the worse thing was Kale stilled cried.

"Ittttttt Beginsssss", the Digimon and suddenly hissed together coming to a decision. T.k. and Ken narrowed their eyes as the Digimon stepped away.

"That cant be good", Ken panted.

T.k. only nodded as their enemy put their hands together.

"Get down", he suddenly warned Ken, "their getting ready to attack".

Suddenly a dark mist erupted from their hands, surrounding the area, advancing on T.k. and Ken.

"There's no escape", Ken yelled.

T.k. nodded then said, "Give me your shirt". T.k. quickly pulled off his own and beckoned for Ken to do so as well.

Ken nodded in quick understanding, pulled off his shirt and tossed it to T.k.

T.k., taking both shirts, rapped them gently around his son, praying that they would protect him from the mist that was now beginning to take effect on him and Ken. His vision darkened around the edges. 

Simultaneously T.k. and Ken ran foreword to resume their fight, they had no other option.

Kale crying was the last thing he heard. Both T.k. and Ken fell unconscious.

"Take the child", one hissed, as Kale was scooped into one of their filthy, slimy arms they all hissed together, "Itttt hassss begun!"

Suddenly, the one holding Kale began to scream. "Take ittt offff". It quickly released Kale from it's arms. Something around Kales chest was glowing.

"We musssst return ttto tthe dark ocean", they hissed the solution to their problem.


	11. Lesser evils

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine…its someone else's 

who stole my idea! Jokes. Its just not mine.

****

Believe none of what you see XI 

Lesser evils

"I see you've found something to keep yourself from being bored".

"Malcolm!" Lyle said in mild surprise. "shh, or you'll wake her up".

"And we can't have that can we?" Malcolm said drolly.

" I said be quiet", Lyle grounded. "On second thought, leave".

"What ever you say", Malcolm answered. "I'll tell Tai you said hi". With that Malcolm began to leave.

"Wait", Lyle said forcefully. "You ran into Tai?"

"You could say that", Malcolm answered.

"And he's still alive?"

"I believe so", Malcolm answered again.

"Dammit!"

"What are friends for", Malcolm joked. "plus, don't you need him to help you save the digi-world?"

"In his own way". Lyle agreed, "but not after".

"Then what's the problem?", Malcolm asked.

"I don't have one, Tai does". Lyle gently placed a kiss on Sora's forehead as Malcolm disappeared. Soon, he thought, when all was said and done, she would be his.

"Where are you taking me", Mimi demanded hoarsely. She pulled on the chains around her wrist knowing that it wouldn't make a difference, but she at least had to try. They held weapons around her too, "to ensure she did not try anything" as was said. 

"To our king", Sukamon answered, and to Mimi his answer seemed somewhat distasteful.

"Matt's going to save me, so do yourself a favor by letting me go. You do plan to live don't you"? Mimi asked.

Sukamon's response was a laugh, a very scary deep laugh, the ones that made you second guess yourself.

"Our Lordship has taken care of that", he answered. 'In reality, I have', he thought to himself. 'Too bad the king wants her, although I can see why…then again', he came to the conclusion ' that's not to say I can't have a little fun with her myself, considering the king is my brother and all. And knowing my brother, not only will he be furious, but he will not let her anywhere around me. And he knows I'm the rightful king'.

'Even tough he's king right now', Sukamon thought to himself, 'it really wouldn't make a difference considering I plan on changing that little fact'.

" What's he going to do"? Mimi growled.

Sukamon grabbed her chains, pulling her forwards he kissed her. "Stop him from doing anything about that".

Mimi used her sleeve to wipe her lips angrily ,she began to open her mouth to say something but was cut off. Gesturing to the weapons Sukamon said, " say something that angers me and I will punish you".

Mimi was forced to keep silent, but she refused to cry, the days of her crying for everything horrible that happened to her was over.

" You'll soon forget about him", Sukamon said, "one way or another".

"I'll never forget about him", Mimi responded angrily. "But when Matt saves me, he'll make me forget about you".

"You keep thinking that", Sukamon replied, "although it wont make a difference what you think in the next day or so"! 

"Pick up the pace", he told the hundred or so of his men. " We need to reach there by sunrise".

"So we are going to ambush them"? Gatomon confirmed.

"That's the plan, as well as lead them into the ambush, deceiving them by lying to them". Agumon answered. 

"But why take the child", Gabumon questioned.

"It's the most logical thing to do", this time Tenomon answered. "T.k's and Kari's child has to be the link that the darkness must be searching for".

The Digimon were currently out of jail, and formulating their plan to remain that way.

"Still", Biyomon stated, "I can't believe it has come down to this".

"It does not have to be this way", Hawkmon stated. "It is the lesser of the evils".

"But it is still evil", Gomamon sighed. 

"Sometimes you have to be evil to fight evil", Palmon said thoughtfully.

"And a shock", Armadillomon added, "when they find we no longer require them to digivolve".


End file.
